Love me
by LaynaPanda
Summary: Best friends can also turn into something more? When Lucy and Natsu have to do a school project together, they don't know how it could change their relationship. "You'll pair up with one another, acting like a married couple for the month." NATSU X LUCY
1. Chapter 1

**A new fanfiction for NaLu.**

**Ideas keep popping up in my head and I REALLY need to update my other stories. **

**Anyways, Enjoy.**

* * *

Fairy Tail Academy, a school for the crazies, idiots, strong, beautiful, and not but least the most loudest and destructive. They were known all over Magnolia for their craziness and loudness.

They were always fighting and shouting but they were one of the best schools in the whole place. Where Talking cats were teachers, beautiful woman who were scary as crap, and men who were dumb as lamp posts.

Lucy Heartfillia, a young woman who recently came to Fairy Academy had gotten used to the fighting, and screaming but not entirely.

She could snap time to time, but she couldn't say she hated it. Fairy Tail academy was the best thing that's ever happened to her.

"Let me go, idiot!" Lucy screeched at the pink haired teen that clutched her right leg tightly. He was on his knees, hugging her leg so tightly embarrassing the blonde. Especially since they were in _school_ and they weren't alone."Lucy, Lucy, Lucy, LUUUUCY."

"Shut up! What do you want?"

"Please be my partner!"

"For what? It's lunch time and you're begging me to be your partner for what?"

"For the next class! I heard from Gray we have a project and I NEED YOU."

"Why me?" Lucy asked confused. Natsu's grip tightened around her thighs and pouted looking at her with those special puppy eyes she loves and cannot resist. "Because you're smart!"

"I'm not the only smart person! Ask Lisanna or Erza! Or maybe Levy!"

"Come on, Pleease! You're my best friend and it's no fun without you!" Natsu begged, his pout deepening.

Lucy sighed and twisted to her side a bit before she lifted her left leg up and kicked him straight in the face.

Natsu's grip loosened and he let go of her leg, falling backwards. A huge bump showed on his head and he looked at her with a hurt expression.

"I'm _always_ your partner. Do you need to even ask?" Natsu's hurt face changed into a grin. "LUUCY!" Natsu yelled jumping up on his feet and giving her a bone crushing hug. Lucy choked as Natsu hugged her.

"Alright! I have dibs on you! You're going to be my partner! Got it?" Natsu grinned. Lucy couldn't help but smile back.

"Okay."

~**X**~

As the last bell rang the students all sat down in their assigned seats. The teacher came inside and took attendance. "All right, everyone is here. Today I'm assigning a new project. It's going to be a month project." Miss Ultear said.

She stepped towards the chalkboard and slapped her ruler on the board. "You'll pair up with one another, acting like a married couple for the month."

Natsu and Lucy both snapped their heads to look at each other. '_Is he still going to be my partner?_' Thought Lucy.

"Now hurry and pair up!" Students all stood up looking for partners while Lucy was ambushed by loads of guys in her class.

"Lucy-Chan, be my partner!"

"Lucy! Come be my wife!"

"Let's get married, honey."

"Lucy-Chaan~"

"G – Guys. . ." Lucy sweat dropped trying to back away from them but they were closing in on her.

"OI!" Natsu shouted pushing through the crowd of people. He made it towards Lucy and grabbed her, glaring at the boys.

"I already called dibs on her. She's going to be my wife."

* * *

**Finally off my chest~**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

_"OI!" Natsu shouted pushing through the crowd of people. He made it towards Lucy and grabbed her, glaring at the boys._

_"I already called dibs on her. She's going to be my wife."_

* * *

Lucy flushed as she sat next to Natsu for the project. She was so embarrassed how Natsu yelled out she was going to be wife and worst of all, they need to act like one for a month.

People had gotten their partners and the teacher was writing their names down, handing them a bowl to show their life so far. Natsu faced Lucy and grabbed her arm making her look at him with wide eyes and flushed face.

"Lucy. . . Are you okay?" Natsu asked as he pressed his palm against her forehead and cheek. "You're burning up!"

"N – No! It's just the heat!"

"Lucy, it's snowing outside." Lucy looked towards the window to see crystal snowflakes falling down ever so slowly before hitting the floor. Lucy silently cursed to herself before facing Natsu again.

"W – Well . . . it's hot for me. . ." Lucy said. Natsu grinned at her, ruffling her hair. "Luce, you weirdo."

"Shut up!"

"Awww, made the little one cry."

"I'm not crying, idiot!"

"She's yelling now."

"Don't make me kick you!"

"Lucy, calm down." Natsu chuckled. Lucy pouted blushing deep red. Miss Ultear came to their table holding out the bowl in front of Lucy. "Come now, pick your life style." Ultear smiled at the pair.

Lucy looked at her, putting her hand inside the bowl and picking up a random piece of paper. Ultear nodded and left for her desk.

Lucy was the last couple and now she was prepared for the other part.

"Open it, Luce!" Natsu urged her, grinning widely. Lucy gulped staring at the piece of paper in her hands. Whatever the note says, they have to act it out and actually live it out for a whole month.

She is so screwed if it something embarrassing. Lucy opened the note carefully and her heart stopped.

_Recently married, 6 months pregnant. Madly in love; living together._

~**X**~

Lucy's head was down on the desk while the last period ended. Students gathered their things, preparing to leave while Lucy had her head down on the desk, frozen on her spot.

The thing that was written on the note was swirling in her head. This means they have to live together and Lucy has to find out a way to become fake pregnant.

Lucy felt something cold on her neck and she immediately jerked up, moving her hand to her neck.

She looked up to see a grinning Natsu holding a soda can in his hands. "Natsu . . ."

"What are you doing here? School ended 5 minutes ago and you're here pretending to be dead."

"Some things are going on in my head." Lucy smiled grabbing the soda can from his hands. Natsu leaned against the desk looking at her. "Is it about that marriage project?" Lucy slowly nodded sipping her drink slowly.

"Come on, Wifey, nothing to be so worried about." Lucy shot him a look and he snickered. He grabbed her bag and swung it over his shoulder.

"Don't be so uptight, Luce. We'll think of a way."

"Natsu, this is a big problem."

"Why? You live alone; we could live together for a month. You could stuff some pillows and walk around . . . and we can just act like a couple. There!"

"Natsu! This isn't as easy as you think it is."

"Trust me, it is. Now come along, we need to get home!" Lucy stood up, following after him.

Why is he always so carefree? She just wants to smack some sense into him showing him that life isn't as easy as he think it is.

As they walked home, they talked about certain things and Lucy forgot all about the project. Natsu reassured her and she might actually believe him this time. Natsu handed Lucy her bag and grinned.

"Come over later. Since I'll be living with ya from now on, we need to get some stuff and tell my parents."

"Whoa, who said you'll be living with me?"

"Says our marriage life!"

"NO! I'm a girl and you're a guy! We can't be living together!"

"Psh, whatever. Come or else I'll come and kidnap you!" Natsu grinned before walking away. Lucy mumbled something under her breath before going in her apartment.

Her best friend since 2 years and it feels like she's known him forever. They were the closest from everyone else in their group of friends and Natsu always been with Lucy. Their bond was unbreakable.

As Lucy got ready to go to Natsu's house, she did her homework, wrote her novel, and cleaned around a bit.

If Natsu was going to live here, she better be prepared. Natsu was a slob. Everywhere, and in everything. Lucy quickly finished as she skipped towards Natsu's house.

She always loved being there since he had a blue talking cat, a cute little sister, two awesome and funny parents, and one jerk who always loved to piss her off.

It was just fun being there, it felt like she was part of the family since both her mother and father passed away just a couple years back leaving her all alone in the big old world. The door flung open and Happy came jumping on her with Wendy.

"Lucy-San!"

"LUUUCY!"

"Happy, Wendy!" Lucy smiled hugging them both. "I heard you and Natsu are married! You liiiiiike him!" Happy giggled rolling his tongue at her.

Lucy blushed and squealed embarrassed. "Shut up! I don't! And stop rolling your tongue like that!"

"So are you two going to live together and stuff?"

"Wendy, not you too!"

"Leave her alone you guys." Natsu said coming towards the door and leaning against it.

Lucy looked up and saw Natsu had his scarf wrapped around his head while he was half naked. "Natsu-Nii! What are you doing half naked? Lucy-San is here too!"

"So what? She's even seen me butt naked." Lucy smacked Natsu in the head making him yelp in pain, holding his head in his palms.

"I thought we decided to keep that to ourselves!"

"It just slipped out!"

"Idiot!" Lucy smacked him again, blushing scarlet. "Oh, Lucy and Natsu." Happy smirked scooting closer to Wendy.

"They liiiike each other." Wendy said to him. "NO!"

* * *

"You'll be what?" Igneel asked as he stopped eating the chips he was eating with Wendy and Happy. Lucy laughed nervously as Natsu slouched on the couch, playing with the ends of his scarf.

Grandine wasn't home yet so Lucy and Natsu had to break the news to Igneel first. "Natsu you tell him."

"No, you tell him."

"Why me?"

"Because I say so." Lucy shot him a look and looked back at the dumbfounded father. "Umm, Igneel. Natsu and I are married –", "I KNEW IT!" Igneel shot up in his seat pointing towards the couple.

Lucy and Natsu both flinched, startled by his sudden outburst. "N – Not that way! For a school project!"

"Awww, damn it."

"A – And Natsu will have to live with me for a month."

"Yes! Take him! I beg you!"

"You old bastard!" Natsu growled. Igneel ignored him looking at Lucy. "Take him for as long as you want." Lucy violently shook her head in embarrassment.

"N – No!" She shrieked. Igneel sighed and nodded. "Fine, I approve of this. Take care of him, will you?" Lucy nodded and smiled while Igneel sat back down again.

"Alright! Now to go make you pregnant!" Igneel choked once more on his chips and Lucy flushed again. "You idiot!"

"What? I was saying the truth."

"No Natsu . . . Just . . . no."

"Fine, now come on." Natsu stood up grabbing her arm. Lucy followed him to his room, blushing madly and trying to ignore the rest that were in the room.

They went up to Natsu's room and Natsu lied down on his bed, sighing. "Pillow?"

"Let's try it." Natsu tossed her a pillow. Lucy stuffed the pillow in her shirt and looked at herself in the mirror.

She looked so weird. It just looked like a lump on her body and she sighed. "No."

"Then plan B!"

"What's plan B?"

"To make you fat." Lucy quickly disagreed to that one and sat down next to him. "Let's get a big bowl and tape it around my stomach." She suggested.

"Isn't that going to be hard to walk around and stuff?"

"Well yeah, but I'm acting pregnant. It's supposed to do that."

"Alright then! We got the pregnant part down now the living thing, I'll move in today."

"Don't take everything . . . just pack some few clothes and stuff." Natsu nodded as he grabbed a bag and started to stuff some clothes and other junk in there.

A month living with Natsu would be _torture_. She's going to most likely kick him out less than a week.

Natsu swung the bag around his shoulder and grinned at her. "Now the last part. We're madly in love." Lucy blushed and looked at him shy like.

"We can act that out, right?"

"Um yeah."

"Great! Now come on, Honey! Time to go home." Natsu grinned holding out his hand and giving her a wink.

Lucy blushed and grabbed his hand, standing up. "You really need to stop embarrassing me."

"I don't do anything; your face just turns red when I say something."

"Because it's embarrassing, dumbass!" Natsu snickered and turned around, dragging her along with him. "Bye dad, Wendy, Happy! I'll be back next month!" Natsu ginned putting on his shoe's with Lucy.

Igneel and the rest of the kids stood up running to them. "Natsu, I expect you to take care of Lucy."

"I know,"

"Lucy, be careful." Igneel said grabbing her shoulders and looking her in the eyes. Lucy laughed nervously and nodded.

"We'll visit each week." Igneel smiled at the teens. Natsu and Lucy both nodded and headed out.

"How long do you give them, Igneel?" Happy asked.

"I don't even say a day!" Wendy giggled. Igneel smirked and looked at his watch.

"Not even an hour."

* * *

Lucy's eyebrow twitched as she balled her hand to a fist. She stood in front of Natsu who was comfortably sitting on her couch, half naked, bags of chips and soda around him, and they haven't even been here for 10 minutes.

"Y – You. . ."

"Oh, Hey Lucy!"

"Don't hey me, idiot!" Natsu flinched startled by her outburst. "You mess up my house. . . You eat my food. . . You're half naked. . . AND IT HASN'T EVEN BEEN 10 MINUTES!"

"Whoa, calm down sweetheart."

"DON'T CALL ME SWEETHEART!" Lucy screamed flushing slightly. Natsu stood up and scratched his head, sighing. "Alright, alright. What do you want me to do?"

"First, get dressed. Why are you walking around shirtless?"

"Because it's more comfortable."

"Natsu, please notice that you're in _my_ house."

"So what? We're married now." Natsu grinned. Lucy smacked his head and growled. "That's only in school. Right now, we're best friends."

Natsu sighed and mumbled a low_ sorry_ and looked at her with a straight face. "Fine, fine. I'll clean this up, just stop nagging."

"I don't want my house to be a pig style! Don't tell me I'm nagging you! I'm just telling you what I don't like and want you to do!"

"Now come on Luce, I'm sorry. This is just how I am. Anyways, stop yelling at your husband. We're supposed to be madly in love."

"I said that's at school!"

"We're already fighting like a married couple, what's the difference?" A vein popped out of her forehead and she glared at him.

She was getting tired of him and the erg to kick him out was very high. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

~**X**~

"Get off me, Fatass!" Lucy shouted struggling under Natsu. Natsu smirked and pinned her arms down. "I told you I can beat you."

"What kind of husband does this to his wife?"

"The one that'll rape his wife."

"Natsu..!" Lucy flushed looking at him with wide eyes. "I'm just kidding. . ."

"Jerk! Get off me!"

"If you apologize~" He said poking her nose. Lucy huffed and crossed her arms, glaring at him. He grinned back, making it impossible for her to be mad. "Get off me. . ."

"Say please?"

"Please." Natsu stood up and held his hand out towards her. "Now, was that so hard?" He winked pulling her up.

Lucy dusted herself off and smacked him hard on the chest. "Yes!" Natsu rolled his eyes and sighed walking away. "I'm going to go take a shower."

"Just don't mess the bathroom up." Mumbled Lucy. Natsu smirked and waved goodbye, disappearing into the halls.

'_Damn, that guy is heavy. How much does he weight? And something kept poking me on the stomach when he was sitting on me! What was that -?'_ Lucy gasped and her face turned scarlet.

'_DON'T TELL ME IT WAS HIS-!'_ Lucy shrieked and ran after to go strangle him.

That horny idiot.


	3. Chapter 3

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

'DON'T TELL ME IT WAS HIS-!'_Lucy shrieked and ran after to go strangle him._

_That horny idiot._

* * *

-LUCY'S P.O.V-

I was pretty sure I was dreaming since whatever happening around me was all too wonderful. I was at a wedding. It was beautiful, bright yellow and pink sparkles and flowers, it was a beautiful view.

People were rushing around preparing and they wore beautiful dresses and suits. I happily watched and wished the couple the best since I would love a wedding like this. It was all so beautiful and wonderful.

I made my way to the dressing room to see the woman who was getting married. When I got there I saw Mirajane, Levy-Chan, Erza, and my other girl friends.

Maybe it was one of our friends that were getting married? Then in a flash I was in front of the mirror, standing and looked at myself with wide eyes.

I was in a beautiful wedding dress, looking so awesome.

I was confused and was about to ask but Mirajane quickly shoved me outside. I looked around and people were all seated staring at me.

I wasn't really the stage type so I got really nervous and I felt like my legs were made out of jello. But when I saw Gray, Loki, Hibiki, Levy, Juvia, Erza, and all my other friends smiling at me I got my courage again.

I guess this wedding was for me. But who was my groom? Who was I getting married to?

Soon I heard the music playing as I guess I had to walk down. When I was walking down I saw all these familiar faces. My family members and friends were all crying and smiling happily.

But I didn't see my groom anywhere. He wasn't up at front where he was supposed to be and I was confused.

Did he ditch me or what? When I got up front I faced Makarov. He grinned at me and I couldn't help but smile back. "_Makarov."_

"_Lucy, congratulations." _

"_Thank you but who's my fiancé?"_

"_Have you already forgotten?" _He laughed at me. I raised my brow staring at him. How can I forget something I never knew? "_No. . . Where is he?"_

"_Silly Lucy . . . he's right behind you_." In an instant I turned around to face the most unpredictable person. I never knew I'll get married to _him_.

"_Forgotten already, weirdo?"_

"_Natsu . . ."_

"_The most special day and you forget me."_ He grins his usual grin at me. I stare at him for a good minute and I could feel tears in my eyes.

This dream . . . this is too real. I wanna get out of here but then again, I don't.

I always had feeling for this idiot but this dream was too real and it'll just disappoint me when I wake up. I don't want any of that and only . . . if this was reality.

I reach for him and he reaches for me too. When we come in contact he was so warm. Like I was really holding his hand. He grins and pulled me close.

He whispered something to me but I really couldn't hear. His face came closer towards mine and I close my eyes waiting for a warm kiss but Makarov stopped us right before our lips touched_._

_ "You may kiss her as many times you want_ after _your vows and ring exchanges."_ I heard Natsu curse and I silently cursed to myself too.

We both faced Makarov, listening to him talk. I saw Natsu dozing off a bit as he talked about the other stuff and I couldn't help but feel a bit bored too.

Finally he told us to change rings. Natsu and I faced each other putting the rings on each other and then he vowed our love for each other.

Makarov finished it off and told Natsu to kiss his bride. He has a smirk on his face and he grabbed me from the waists, pulling me close.

I felt the warmness from his kiss and I felt like I was kissing him for real. I loved every moment of it. We pulled away and everyone started clapping for us. I looked at him and he looked back at me.

I wish I could have frozen this moment and relive it every day. I felt tears roll down my cheeks and I kissed him again and again, telling him I love him.

He told me he loved me too, and it couldn't make me any happier.

I love this fool.

* * *

Lucy moaned a bit as she started to wake up. She scrunched her face up and slowly opened her eyes. Her eyes widen and she felt her face getting hot by each second.

Natsu was incredibly close and he was still asleep. Lucy pulled away some and noticed that her lips and his were touching so they were technically kissing.

Lucy gasped and tried pulling away but one of Natsu's legs was on top of hers and her other one was on top of his while his arms were around her waists, holding her in place.

'_Crap, crap, crap! We were cuddling and kissing!'_ Lucy panicked trying to move away but his grip tightened.

'_What the hell is he even going here? What happened last night?'_ Lucy thought back on what happened.

After she strangled Natsu and took a shower, she went to bed. Natsu annoyed her for a good 30 minutes until she fell asleep with him reading to her.

Lucy quickly looked down at her body and sighed in relief when she was fully clothed.

She pulled her feet away and tried loosening his grip around her but he had a death grip. Lucy twisted and turned but no matter what she did, he wouldn't let go.

Lucy groaned and had no choice to get on top and go down, slipping away from him. So, she went on top of him, preparing to go down but Natsu started waking up. Lucy freaked out and tried moving quickly but his hoarse voice stopped her.

"Lucy?"

"Shit. . ."

"Umm, Luce? What are you doing on top of me?" Lucy looked at Natsu and smiled nervously. "Oh. . . I was trying to get away and you wouldn't let me go. . ." She said.

Natsu just stared at her making Lucy blush and feel uncomfortable. "Er, I'll go now." Lucy said grabbing his hands and trying to pry them off but Natsu flipped her over and sat on her.

Lucy's eyes widen and stared at Natsu who pinned her down on the bed. "Can our mornings always be like this now, _wife_?" Natsu smirked teasingly.

She blushed heavily and tried wiggling out of his grip but he was way stronger than her.

"Natsu let me go!"

"Come on, I'm enjoying this pose."

"You perverted idiot! Get off me now or I'll make sure you'll never see daylight again!" Lucy threatened. Natsu let her go and sighed. "Demon woman."

"Perverted idiot."

"My _lovely_ wife." Lucy shot him and look and stood up. "What are you doing on my bed, mister?"

"Well we're married now and –", "That doesn't mean you're supposed to sleep with me! You didn't do anything to me last night, have you?" Natsu shook his head and she sighed in relief. "Alright, since it's a Saturday today you might as well go home."

"This is my new home, and Luce, I'm _hungry~_"

"Then go eat!"

"Can you make me some food?" Lucy glared at him, crossing her arms. She hates it the most when he whines about food and makes her cook for him.

He has two arms and feet, he can do it himself. "Damn it, Natsu I'm not your maid or wife or whatever!"

"Correction. You _are_ my wife and my best friend."

"We're not even married!" Lucy shouted but soon stopped as her eyes widen in realization. Natsu raised a brow looking at her flushed face. Her dream.

The dream she had with Natsu and her getting married and then the position they were in this morning.

Lucy moved her hand to her face and stared at him with wide eyes. "What's with you?"

"I – I have to go!"

"Go where? This is your house?"

"Bathroom!" Lucy shouted running towards her own bathroom. She slammed the door shut and slid on the door, grabbing the place where her heart was.

She felt like crying and all this felt like wonderland. Lucy soon felt Natsu come and his knocks on the door. "Lucy? Are you in there? Are you okay?"

"I – I'm fine!"

"Hey. . . Are you crying?" Lucy didn't notice but she was indeed crying. Her salty tears fell from her face and onto the floor, startling her.

She whipped them away and stood up, fixing herself up. "O – Of course not..!"

"Luce, open this door." Natsu said sternly, all jokes leaving his voice. "I – in a minute!" Lucy said. She was stuttering so badly, even if she didn't want to.

"Lucy." He said once again, juggling the door knob. Lucy gave up and opened the door for him before he broke it.

"What? What do you want?" Lucy asked. Natsu grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a hug.

Lucy's eyes widen as she felt his arms around her, hugging her. "Natsu?"

"Lucy, whatever it is, don't worry. I'm here for you and please don't cry. . ."

"I – I. . ."

"What happened? Did you remember something bad?" Lucy relaxed and hugged him back. Natsu was truly the only one who could comfort her best.

He just has this way of hugging her . . . soothing her . . . all everything else. After a couple minutes Natsu spoke. "So, what made you cry?"

"Oh. . . Just some . . . stuff."

"Like what?" Lucy bit her lip looking away from him. She couldn't possible tell him. He was going to make fun of her and he's her best friend so that'll make it more awkward.

But Natsu even told her about the dream about her on how they almost had sex and she should tell him too.

She looked at him and put a finger up to his face. "Just promise not to laugh, okay?"

"Lucy, I tell you everything about me! Even about the embarrassing things. . ."

"I know but this is really weird!"

"I even know when your period is. Don't tell me it's anything worse." Lucy flushed and shot him a look. That may be true. He does count for her and he does tell her when she doesn't even know.

He was the bestest friend you could ask for. She sighed and backed away from him a bit, looking at him bashfully. "Don't laugh."

"Promise."

"Well. . . You and I got married. . ."

"That's all?"

"No and. . . It felt real and. . . . Just it brought me bad memories." Natsu raised his brow and sighed. He ruffled her hair and grinned.

"Weirdo, stop thinking about what's bad and start thinking about what's good."

"Are you saying getting married to me is a bad thing?"

"No. I'm just saying that you shouldn't cry over what'll happen soon."

"But it was just –"Lucy started but stopped talking as her eyes widen in realization. She looked at him and Natsu looked at her quizzically. "What now?"

"What did you say?"

"Uhh, What now?"

"No! Natsu, did you really say that?"

"What?" Lucy groaned and face-palmed, looking at him bashfully. "You said. . . I shouldn't be c – crying over something that was going to h – happen soon." She blushed looking at her fingers.

She started fidgeting and she felt weird. She never felt like this around him before. Maybe it was because of the project? Maybe.

Natsu shrugged and started walking away. "Think what you would like, _wife_."

"Don't call me that!" Lucy scolded as Natsu left laughing. Lucy puffed her cheeks out in frustration and groaned.

She wants to see him blush and stutter like she was doing right now. She wants to make fun of him too.

Lucy suddenly snaps her fingers and grinned devilishly. She quietly went to the kitchen where she heard Natsu making some food.

She saw his back turned around and making something like cereal so she crept up behind him and put her hands on his shoulders.

"Hey Natsu~" She purred. Natsu jumped, his head shooting up. '_Got you._' Lucy smirked. "I was wondering," Lucy said in a whiney voice. "If you would to make me some breakfast too?"

"Lucy," Natsu says. "Yes?"

"You're an idiot." Natsu turned around and shoved a spoonful of cereal in her mouth. Lucy blinked as Natsu took the spoon out of her mouth.

He passed her frozen figure laughing and munching on some cereal. Lucy started chewing on the cereal pouting and following after him.

Natsu was so hard to break.

She sat next to him on the couch as he ate while feeding her time to time. She was supposed to know everything about this idiot, like he does with her.

He knows when her periods are, who she likes, what she likes to do when she wants to, hell, he knows her better than she does.

Lucy glanced at Natsu who was drinking his milk from the bowl and frowned. There _has_ to be something that'll make him blush. Anything.

"Natsu."

"Yeah?"

"What makes you blush?"

"I don't know. Figure it out." Natsu placed the bowl down on the coffee table in front of him whipping his mouth.

"I never tried anything sexual with you and I don't plan on doing so, but I think that'll make you snap."

"What, like kissing?"

"Maybe." Natsu leaned in close to Lucy's face as she blushed and Natsu grinned. He blew on her face playfully and backed away from her again.

"That's not the case." He said casually shrugging his shoulders. Lucy felt sweat drops on her forehead as she clutched her shirt.

He almost kissed her and he's acting like that's an everyday thing. She did wonder how it'll feel like kissing this pinky just once. Maybe this once?

Lucy leaned in towards him and he stared at him with a straight face on.

"Hey _hubby_. Let's play truth."

"Truth? How do you play that?"

"You have to be completely honest. I'll be too."

"Alright." Natsu shrugged. Lucy looked at Natsu's eyes as he stared back. He grinned making Lucy smile back.

"I'll go first. . ." Lucy took a deep breath and looked at him carefully.

"Have you ever wanted to kiss me?" Natsu was silent for a moment before answering. "Yes."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Why?" Natsu got silent again before shrugging. "I don't know, but yeah, I've thought about it couple of times."

Lucy smiled and Natsu grinned, rubbing the back of his head bashfully. "When have you?"

"Like now." Natsu grabbed her head and pulled her towards him, kissing her lips.

Lucy's whole face turned red as she closed her eyes and kissed him back.

Best friends could kiss too . . . especially the ones who were acting like a married couple.


	4. Chapter 4

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

_Lucy's whole face turned red as she closed her eyes and kissed him back._

_Best friends could kiss too . . . especially the ones who were acting like a married couple._

* * *

Natsu pulled away slightly and gazed into her brown orbs. "I –"Natsu started but before he can finish, Lucy fainted.

Natsu's eyes widen as he started to panic, screaming and shaking the poor blonde awake. But nothing would wake the blonde up. Natsu stood up and picked Lucy up, bridal style, carrying her off to their room.

He set her down on the bed and quickly called one of his friends, someone who can deal with lovey doveiness.

He called Mirajane. "_Hello?"_ Mira sang from the other end.

"Mira! What do you do if someone fainted after you kiss them?"

"_Eh? What do you mean?"_

"Don't freak out and just tell me. I kissed Lucy and she fainted." A long pause came and Natsu pulled on his hair in desperation.

"Mi –", _"NATSU, OH MY GOD." _Natsu silently cursed as he pulled the phone away from his ear.

After a couple minutes he put the phone back to his ear. "Mira, please. Is Lucy going to be fine?"

"_Yes, yes! She just got excited and congratulations!"_

"Thanks, I guess."

"_Now tell me what happened and how!"_

"Oh look at the time, I have to go. Bye!" Natsu quickly ended the call before Mira protested. One thing he hates doing the most is, gossiping and repeating himself.

Natsu sighed and looked towards Lucy, who was sleeping on the bed. '_So, she just got excited?_' Thought Natsu sitting on the floor with his legs crossed.

He sighed and shook his head, mentally slapping himself.

He shouldn't go around kissing his best friend, but then again, they're supposed to be married.

He didn't want anything to be awkward but maybe he could use '_we're married_' excuse again.

While he was thinking, he heard Lucy moan and move on the bed. His head snapped towards her lying figure and watched as she slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes.

He watched as her head turned towards his direction and he gulped watching her wrinkle her eyebrows in confusion. "Natsu?"

"H – Hey Luce."

"Natsu, I just had the weirdest dream."

"Dream? What dream?" Natsu asked, tilting his head sideways. He watched as Lucy blushed and laugh nervously. "Well . . . you sort of k – kissed me. . ." Natsu looked at her in surprise. '_So, she doesn't remember?_' Thought Natsu.

Suddenly Natsu burst out laughing. "You weirdo! What kind of dream is that?" Laughed Natsu loudly.

Lucy blushes and giggled a bit. "By the way, what are you doing on the floor?" Natsu looked down at his position and looked back up grinning.

"The floor's comfortable." He said standing back up and stretching.

Lucy shrugged and stood up, stretching her lean body and sighing in relief. "I'm going to go and take a bath, Okay? Stay here."

"Sure." Natsu said as Lucy smile and left to go take a shower. Natsu slowly watched her skip away and quickly reached for his phone.

As he dialed someone's number, the person in the other end sang a hello. "Mira!"

"_Natsu! You don't hang up on me like that!"_

"Sorry, but I want you to never speak of that kiss ever again."

"_What? Why?"_

"Lucy thought it was a dream." Natsu heard Mirajane sniffled from the other side and he knitted her brows together. "Mira?" He called for her and she just hung up.

Natsu raised a brow and shrugged, throwing his phone on the bed and lying down on the floor.

He stared at the ceiling as he put his hand behind his head, sighing in process.

He just had to be reckless again and kiss her straight on, didn't he? Stupid him.

Natsu slapped his hands onto his cheeks and sighed.

"I like you, why can't you like me back?"

* * *

Lucy yawned as they walked to school side by side. Natsu glanced at her, shoving his hands in his pants pocket and looking ahead of them, also yawning.

"Stop yawning." Lucy ordered yawning again. "And you can?"

"I started it."

"It's not like you made up yawning, Luce."

"Well, I have magical powers, I could have." Natsu stared at Lucy for a moment before shaking his head and sighing.

"My wife's an idiot." Lucy shot him a look and pouted. "I'm not as dumb as you." She retorted.

Natsu rolled his eyes swinging an arm around her shoulders. "You have dumb moments but I love you for that." He grinned making a slight blush creep across her cheeks.

"Anyways, how long was this project supposed to be? I'm already tired of this."

"Awe, come on, Hun. We didn't even get to the fun part yet."

"What's the fun part?"

"When we actually go find a kid to go call us 'mommy' and 'daddy'." Natsu smirked keeping a low laugh.

Lucy looked at him as if he was crazy. "I'm 6 months pregnant; you'll have to wait 3 months for that!"

"How about we dress Gray up and make him call us mom and dad for a couple days?" Lucy smacked Natsu's head and he yelped, taking his arm off her shoulders.

"Sometimes, you're an idiot!" Lucy hissed sighing heavily. "I was just kidding. . ." Natsu mumbled rubbing his sore pink head.

She rolled her eyes as she entered the school with Natsu.

It was hard for her to walk around since she had a huge bowl taped to her stomach. Natsu helped her walk and carry stuff, holding her hand most of the time and never letting go.

"Come on Lucy, just two more steps!" Natsu said holding his free hand out and holding one of her hands.

Lucy sighed and walked up the stairs, holding the bottom of the bowl.

"C – Can I take this off?" Lucy asked looking at Natsu. "Don't be lazy; it hasn't even been an hour."

"Why don't _you_ be the wife and I be the husband?"

"Because, I don't have big boobs like you."

"Shut up!" Natsu snickered and pulled her in the classroom where the students were all scattered and Miss Ultear working up at the front desk.

Lucy saw students holding baby dolls, bowls or pillows stuffed into their shirt, people hugging and holding hands, it was like a marriage festival.

"Ah, Lu-Chan! Natsu!" Levy said calling her over to where her usual group of people was.

Natsu tugged on Lucy's hand and walked over to them, greeting them.

"So, how does it feel like being Flame head's wife?" Gray asked as a smirk formed on his lips.

"He won't let go of my hand." Lucy stated holding their laced hands together.

"Well we're _madly_ in _love_." Natsu rolled his tongue, grinning widely.

The group awed and Lucy blushed, giving him a light smack on the chest.

"Living together?"

"Yup."

"Kicked him out yet?"

"Not yet."

"That's good." Erza nodded looking at Natsu who was arguing with Gray while holding onto Lucy's hand tightly. Lucy sighed and turned towards Levy, smiling brightly.

"How's Gajeel and..." Lucy asked looking at the baby doll. "We decided to call her, Kin!" Levy smiled proudly.

"Tsk, why do we need to carry this plastic thing around?"

"Gajeel, its practice."

"It's a piece of junk."

"Gajeel, don't you dare talk bad about our daughter!" Levy cried out. Gajeel blushed a bit, looking away.

'_Our daughter'_ seems to get through him. "How's being pregnant, Lu-Chan?"

"I want to be the husband."

"That tiring huh?"

"Yes! But Natsu won't switch with me." Lucy fake-cried. "It's impossible to when your husband has bigger racks then you."

"STOP TALKING ABOUT MY BOOBS."

~**X**~

"Let go of my hand." Lucy demanded as she glared at Natsu. "No."

"I need to get my lunch."

"You can use one hand."

"Natsu!" Lucy snapped. Natsu shook his head, holding her hand tightly.

"I want to hold your hand. I'll get your lunch." Natsu insisted but Lucy shook her head, wiggling her hand away from him again.

His grip tightened and shook his head again. "I promised myself I wouldn't let go of your hand until the end of the day."

"Once we're out of school, we're done with this marriage project."

"I don't care, come on now."

"Erza~!" Lucy cried alerting the scarlet woman.

Natsu gulped as he watched the scarlet woman come and stand next to them. "Problem?"

"Natsu won't let my hand go so I can get my lunch!"

"Natsu, give her a break."

"Come on Erza, I just want to hold her hand." Natsu whined frowning a bit. Erza sighed and put her hand on Natsu's wrist.

"How about this, _I_ take Lucy and you can go get your and her lunch?"

"No! I won't let anyone else touch her!"

"Oh well then." Erza shrugged and walked away caring less about that was going on.

Lucy's jaw dropped as Natsu grinned proudly. "Alright Natsu, I'm starting to get annoyed. What do you want from me?"

"I said I just want to hold your hand."

"Give me a break, seriously, please. You haven't been this since I was charged into the hospital." Lucy said giving Natsu her best angry face she could muster.

Natsu sighed and gave her hand a light squeeze. "You know that I almost died of a heart attack when you got hit by that car."

Lucy sighed and frowned looking at his eyes. "I'm sorry but please, just, let me go. I want my lunch."

"No." Her face became sour as she started shooting insults at Natsu while he shot back at her, arguing in the middle of the lunch room, causing people to stop and stare.

Their group of friends all sweat dropped while seeing the married couple argue. "Shouldn't we help?"

"What more of a choice do we have? Flame head won't let her hand go."

"It's kind of cute if you ask me." Mirajane giggled. "Do any of you have string?" Levy asked as she looked around their table.

Everyone there started to dig in their pockets to see until Juvia gave her some.

"Thanks!" Levy smiled standing up and walking towards Natsu and Lucy.

"Why do you carry string around?" Gray asked. Juvia smiled and shrugged. "Juvia doesn't know either!"

"You little stubborn pink haired idiot!"

"Don't be so sour, Lemon-head!"

"Lemon? Why you little -!" Lucy growled ready to smack him when Levy came up.

Natsu and Lucy stopped arguing as the small blunette got the string and tied on end on each other their wrists. "There!"

"Levy. . . What are you doing?"

"This!" Levy grabbed their wrists and yanked, which caused Natsu to let her hand go.

Lucy's eyes widen as she grinned and cheered, throwing her hands in the air.

As soon as she did she felt a tug on her wrist, seeing Natsu's hand went up too, her eyes widen.

"L – Levy-Chan!"

"There, problem solved."

"Levy-Chan! I want him _away_!"

"If Natsu won't leave you side, at least he could let your hand go, right?" She smiled skipping away.

Lucy sulked as she stared at their wrists. Natsu grinned and nodded. "Yosh! Now this is alright!"

"Someone, HELP MEE!"

* * *

**Aye, sorry for the late upload and short story!**

**I had exams and I just ended school yesterday so, I'll try and upload faster now. Thanks for the lovely reviews and I'll upload the other ones by sometime! **


	5. Chapter 5

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

_"Yosh! Now this is alright!"_

_"Someone, HELP MEE!"_

* * *

Lucy's eyes twitched as she stared at the teen in front of her, holding out a spoon full of pudding. "Say 'Ahhh' Lucy." Natsu cooed. "In your dreams."

"Just open your mouth!"

"No way! You know how embarrassing this is?"

"If you just hurry up and eat it, then it won't be that embarrassing."

"Feed yourself." Lucy hissed grabbing her spoon but Natsu grabbed the string and yanked, causing her to drop the spoon and pull forward. "Just eat the damn pudding."

"_Fine_." She glared as she ate the pudding with Natsu grinning. Then she spit it back out her face turning red. "W – Wha -? SPICY!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you I put some hot sauce in it." Her eyes widen as she grabbed Natsu's water bottle and chugged the whole thing down. She then grabbed her juice and drank it, slamming the bottle on the table.

"I – I need more water!" Lucy screamed as she stood up. "It isn't _that_ spicy. . ." Natsu rolled his eyes putting a spoon full of pudding in his mouth. "M – Milk! I need milk!"

"You mean this?" Natsu asked holding a milk carton in his hand. Lucy's eyes widen and reached for it but he dodge, pulling it away from her reach. "Natsu!"

"What do you say?"

"GIVE ME THE GODDAMN MILK!"

"Lucy~"

"Natsu! Hurry! I'm burning here!" Lucy cried as she wailed around for the milk but Natsu kept pulling it away.

"Only if you drink it from my mouth."

"WHAT!"

"Don't you think flame head is taking this marriage thing too seriously?" Gray asked his table mates as they watched the couple scream and wail around.

The females all laughed as they ate and watched. "That's what you call love."

"Natsu, please!"

"What's my deal?" Lucy glared and kicked his shin making Natsu drop the milk. Lucy quickly grabbed the milk and drank it down, draining it then finally signing a content sigh.

Natsu held his shin as he glared up at her. "You goddamn cheater!"

"Cheater? You're a pervert! You're asking me to _drink_ milk out of your_ mouth_?"

"You're my wife, what's wrong with that?"

"You're taking this too seriously Natsu!"

"I think not." Lucy shot him a glare while he glared back, both growling at each other until Lucy turned away from him. "Pervert."

"Isn't it too early for mood swings?"

"Shut up!" Lucy shouted blushing. Natsu grinned and glomped***** her from behind. "Luuuuceh! I love you!" Lucy rolled her eyes and pats his pink fluffy hair.

"I love you too, now would you get off me? Supporting you and this bowl isn't a good feeling." Natsu shook his head. "Give me a piggy back ride!"

"In your dreams!"

"Luuucy! Give me a piggy back ride!"

"Would you normally do this to your pregnant wife?"

"Yep."

"You sick, sick man!" Lucy shoved him off making her fall on top of him because of the string attached on their wrist. Lucy quickly sat up holding her stomach.

"Goddamn it, I'm going to take this bowl off me!" Lucy shouted as she grabbed the bowl from underneath her. Natsu grabbed her arm before she had the chance to rip the bowl off.

"Now Lucy, you leave our kid alone." He scolded as he held her hand, looking in her eyes. Lucy glared at him.

"Natsu, it's not you who has to carry our little Hina around."

"Hina?" Levy asked as she overheard their conversation. Natsu grinned looking at the blue haired teen.

"Yupo! That's out daughter's name." Mirajane and Lisanna awed as they heard that.

"That reminds me, why aren't some of you not doing this project?"

"Because we're all not in the same class or same level as you." Erza explained. Natsu nodded as he ignored Lucy who was yanking on her hand and trying to get off him but his strong grip kept her in place.

"But, don't you want to do this? It's an easy A."

"Well, I guess so. Looks fun."

"Let me go!" Lucy cried out. Natsu sighed and looked back at her. "Then don't take the bowl off." Lucy frowned.

"It hurts and it's annoying."

"Just deal with it for a couple more hours." Lucy pouted but nodded standing up on her feet. Natsu also stood up and ruffled her hair.

"You know, you're my best friend." Lucy looked at Natsu and smiled. "Of course." Natsu grinned back.

Lucy stuck her tongue out then Natsu gave her a wink. Lucy frowned and pouted while Natsu pinched her cheeks, making her laugh out loud.

"They really are bestest friends. . ."

"I know they understand each other with facial expressions. . ."

"Oh my god, lets' tries that!" Levy said trying to look for someone to do the facial expressions with.

Everyone denied while Levy groaned continuing to eat her lunch.

~**X**~

"FINALLY!" Lucy shouted as she took the bowl off and ran out of the high school with Natsu and Gray trailing behind her. Natsu chuckled as Gray smirked watching the blonde run around happily.

As soon as school ended Lucy made Levy take the string off them and then Lucy ran out of the school screaming.

"Hurry up you two!" Lucy shouted from ahead of them, hands planted on her hips.

"You're going to trip and fall if you keep running around like that." Gray said. "No I'm not!" Lucy laughed as she turned around and took a step, falling onto the floor.

Gray's eyes widen as he looked at Lucy who fell and Natsu had a poker face on. Gray ran over to her with Natsu.

"Lucy! Are you alright?"

"Yeah."

"DID YOU SEE YOU FACE?" Natsu burst into a fit laughter, holding his gut. Lucy shot him a glare then Natsu held his hand out, surprising Lucy.

"Come on, weirdo. Stand up." Lucy blushed a bit grabbing his hand. "I'll make sure to help you when you fall, always."

"Thank you."

"But not before laughing my ass off." A smile spread on her lips as she gave him a playful smack on the chest.

"I hate you but at the same time I love you."

"Shush . . . can you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"I think I hear angels singing." Lucy stared at Natsu and laughed loudly while Natsu grinned. "I hope I can find someone as great as you one day." Lucy smiled before skipping off a head of them.

Natsu's grin turned into a frown as he watched Lucy skip ahead of them. Gray looked at Natsu and back at Lucy. "Oh?"

Natsu looked down at the ground, sighing and running a frustrated hair through his pink locks.

"If you want someone like me, isn't it better to just have me?" Natsu mumbled as he grabbed his hair and tugged on it.

Gray, who heard, looked at Natsu with a smug smirk. "Hey . . . you like Lucy?"

"What?" Natsu turned to look at his rival. Gray's smirk became wider as he leaned forward making Natsu lean back some.

"You like Lucy." Natsu's face went blank as he stared at his face.

"What the hell are you blabbing about?"

"Oh, you do!"

"I never said that."

"I can tell, idiot. You like her; I even heard your little mumbling." Natsu rolled his eyes and pushed him away.

"Whatever." Natsu ran to catch up with Lucy and a huge grin spread across his lips as Lucy smiled brightly.

Gray sighed and shook his head as he watched the two dense idiots laugh and talk with each other.

"Idiots. . ."

* * *

Natsu tapped his pencil on his math book as he leaned his head against his palm, sighing.

He watched Lucy and Gray scribble things down and read their book. "Can we take a break?"

"Natsu, we took one just a few minutes ago. At this rate, you'll never finish your homework."

"But it's so boring!" Natsu groaned leaning back against his chair. Lucy sighed while Gray rolled his eyes, scribbling something onto his paper. "Natsu, you're almost done."

"Then would you help me with this?"

"Sure, what do you need help with?" Lucy asked as she stopped and leaned towards him, looking at his paper.

Natsu pointed towards a question and Lucy smiled. "The 12 zodiacs in the night sky." Her eyes seemed to twinkle when she said that.

Natsu gave her a questioning look until she dismissed it. "Well, what's your favorite?"

"I like the crab! He sounds delicious!" Lucy sweat dropped as Gray muttered an 'idiot' under his breath.

"Umm, well you write about what he's about and stuff! Easy right?"

"But I don't know!" Lucy sighed and shot him a glare.

"Here's some motivation for you. If you finish your homework in the next 10 minutes, I'll bake you some cookies after." A twinkle seemed to appear in his eyes as he shoved Lucy away, quickly scribbling things down on the single sheet of paper.

"Wow, food gets him going, huh?" Gray asked as he watched the maniac write like crazy. Lucy nervously laughed as she went to go do her business.

"What did you get for number 5?"

"Rome."

"Thanks." Gray nodded as he looked at Lucy's paper, then going to his. "What did you get for -?" Natsu slapped his pencil on the desk as he shouted, "Done!"

Lucy and Gray flinched as he shouted, startling the two. "Come on Lucy! You promised me cookies!"

"I'm doing my homework right now, Natsu."

"Hurry up!" Natsu whined as he pouted. Lucy sighed and smiled at him giving him a pat in the head. "Wait 5 minutes."

"I'll be counting." Lucy nodded as she went back to work. As soon as she finished she leaned back and stretched.

"Finally do –", "COOKIES!" Natsu yanked on her arm, dragging her to the kitchen.

"Don't start making out now!" Gray shouted after them. "SHUT UP!" He heard Lucy shout, chuckling to himself he continued to work on his studies.

Lucy sighed as she washed her hands and dried them. "Alright Natsu, you'll help me with this step by step. _Listen carefully,_ alright?"

"Yes Ma'am!"

"Okay, wash your hands first and help me get some eggs, flour, baking soda, and a bowl out." He nodded running around the kitchen to get the things he needed.

He placed everything down on the counter and faced Lucy again grinning. Cooking with Lucy always got him excited.

"But first, I want you to melt some chocolate for me."

"Yosh, chocolate!" Natsu shouted as Lucy got some chocolate and put them over by the stove.

As they melted Lucy turned the light off, as Natsu stirred slowly. "Luce, let's cook more often."

"As long as you promise not to explode or mess my kitchen up."

"Promise."

"Then maybe we will." Natsu whooped and got the spoon, giving it a lick. He smiled contently and turned towards Lucy, holding the spoon out. "Want some?"

"Sure." She leaned forward and tasted the chocolate. She smiled and nodded towards him as approval.

"Oh, Lucy. You've got some on your face." Natsu said as he leaned down and licked the side of her lip. Lucy's face turned a shade of pink and Natsu grinned at her blushing face. "N – Natsu!"

"Hmm?"

"Why'd you -? Oh forget it!" Lucy shouted as she looked away, blushing hard.

Natsu smirked and poured the melted chocolate into the bowl where the batter was already made. "Miss Blushies."

"Shut up!"

"Does she want a kiss?"

"Natsu, I said shut up!" Natsu laughed and Lucy blushed harder, shoving him to the side. "You teaser."

"That's what I do." He licked the spoon, putting the bowl into the sink. She rolled her eyes, mixing the batter.

'_I actually do want a kis – Wait, what am I saying! A kiss from Natsu? Ha! That'll only happen in your dreams Lucy! Even if you ask for one, he'll just laugh and tease you again!'_ Lucy shook her head and went to get the baking pan.

"Yeah . . . he won't give you a kiss." She muttered as she grabbed the pan and turned around. "Yes?"

"What? I never said anything."

"I heard kiss, want one?"

"Natsu, stop joking around. I'm trying to bake you some cookies if you don't mi –"Natsu grabbed her head between his large hands and stared into her brown eyes, making her stop talking.

"You might not know this, but I'm not joking." Lucy's eyes widen as she stared at him. "So, want on or not, Lemon-Head?"

"I – I don't know how to respond to that."

"Luce, you're a weirdo," He said before he gave her a peck on the cheeks. "But I guess that's why you're my best friend." He grinned taking the pan from her and going over to the counter.

Lucy's face heated up pretty quickly as she ran out of the room.

"Natsu, you pervert!"


	6. FAILED CHAPTER X'D

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

_Lucy's face heated up pretty quickly as she ran out of the room._

_"Natsu, you pervert!"_

* * *

Lucy sighed as she watched the teacher up in the front of the room talking. Her voice was so droning Lucy felt like she could fall asleep.

Like the idiot next to her, who was drooling and snoring loudly. But the teacher didn't care, nor did anyone else since it was practically normal.

The teacher turned around, her eye twitching slightly. "C – Can someone please wake up Mr. Dragneel?" She asked.

"I will," Gray volunteered as he stood up from his seat, walking towards Natsu. He grabbed a big text book and held it over his pink head, ready to drop it when suddenly Lucy stood up and smacked the book out of his hands.

"No!" Lucy shrieked but soon blushed as she realized what she has done. Everyone stared at her, and she flushed pretty badly.

"I – I mean, no, you two are going to start fighting and I want to learn what the teacher is teaching. . ." She muttered, hoping they'll believe it.

Lucy flickered her eyes towards Gray's, and then he understood. "Okay, then you can wake him up."

"Do you have any water?"

~**X**~

"I can't believe you just did that!" Natsu shouted, throwing his hands in the air while he stomped inside the nurse office.

Lucy bit her lip as she followed him inside, the wet water trailing behind him. "Well, at least I saved you from brain damage. . ."

"Oh Haha, then throwing water on me and humiliating in front of everyone is better."

"Of course!"

"I was being sarcastic!" Lucy cringed as her best friend raised his voice on her. "Guess I'll have Gray wake you up next time."

"You could have woken me up in a better way."

"Fine, I'm sorry. . ."

"You better be." He snapped as she took his shirt off, squeezing the water off it in the sink. Lucy's eyes widen as she saw him shirtless.

Natsu just happened to have a stunning body that'll make anyone fall for him, and Lucy happened to be one of the victims. She flushed and looked away from him. Natsu caught her blushing and looking away, he smirked. "Like what you see?"

"W – What? No!"

"Yeah . . . anyways, you owe me for that little trick missy." Natsu said leaning against the counter and crossing his arms around his chest.

"What do you want from me then?" She asked, mimicking his movements.

"I want a kiss,"

"No way!"

"You said you will!"

"But I wouldn't kiss you! Why do you want a kiss anyways? Are you just doing this just to annoy me and embarrass me?" Lucy hissed, a slight pink coating her cheeks.

Natsu chuckled, looking at the embarrassed girl. "Luce, do you see me going around embarrassing girls like I do with you?"

"Lisanna." She mumbled, looking away. Natsu noticed her reaction and smiled, looking down on the floor.

"Well, Lisanna is my childhood friend."

"I am too!"

"I've known Lisanna since the day I started kindergarten. I met you around middle school." Natsu stated. Lucy pouted, crossing her arms.

"Who cares, I didn't ask."

"Luce, don't tell me you're jea –", "What! In your dreams!" She snapped, blushing hard. Natsu grinned when he saw the blush on her cheeks.

"Awwh, did little miss Lucy fall for Natsu?" He said in a small baby voice, trying to mock her. Lucy glared at him, making a fist with her hands. "I'm going to punch that smile in if you don't shut up."

"Whoa there, I'm joking."

"Go joke with someone else."

"Awwh come on, you know I love you."

"Whatever," Natsu snorted as he started walking towards her, backing her up against the wall. "Want me to show you how much I do?" Lucy looked at him, flushing red and feeling faint.

"W – What do you mean?" Natsu leaned in her ear, whispering, "How does a man normally express his love towards a woman?" Lucy gasped as her eyes widen. "That's right! They cook them dinner!"

"Wait, what?" Lucy looked at him in confusion. Natsu backed away, grinning. "They cook them dinner!"

"They do?"

"Well, duh. What else do they do?"

"Well, don't they – never mind." Lucy sighed, covering her eyes with her palm. '_Get a grip Lucy, of course this idiot wouldn't know about _that.' She face-palmed.

"What? Why are you looking like that?" Natsu raised his brow, staring at the stressed out blonde. She sighed and shook her head. "Nothing."

"Okay then, weirdo. Anyways, I'm going to go to the locker room and change because I'm all wet."

"Fine, I'll wait for you here."

"Alright, be back in a few darling.~"

"Don't _call_ me that!" Lucy barked, leaving a snickering Natsu out walking. Lucy watched him disappear down the hall from the glass window and fell on the bed, sighing. She bit her lip in shame as she replayed all the scenes in her head. '_What was I thinking?'_

* * *

Lucy dragged herself to the door as some idiot kept ringing the doorbell. She was so tired from today, and she was taking a nap but someone just had to come and ruin her sleep. "Hello?" She answered as she opened the door halfway. "Yo!"

"Natsu?"

"What are you doing in your pajamas? You have a date with me tonight."

"A dat – what?" She asked as she stared at him. Natsu rolled his eyes, grabbing her arm and pulling her out her own apartment.

"Wait, Natsu, I'm still in my Pajamas!"

"We're just going over to my house,"

"But still!" Natsu groaned as he let her hand go.

"I'm giving you exactly 5 minutes to go back in and come back out. Or else, I'll drag you back out here even if you're in your bra and panties." Lucy glared at him as she turned around and stomped inside her place. "5 minutes!"

"Fine!" She snapped as she slammed her room door shut. Natsu snickered as she shoved his hands in his pocket, waiting outside the door of her apartment.

Lucy growled as she looked for clothes to wear, annoyed by the pink haired guy. Lucy threw her clothes all over the place just to look for something decent and comfortable.

"2 more minutes!" She heard Natsu shout. "Shit!" She shouted as she grabbed black short shorts and a pink t–shirt. "30 seconds!"

"Wait!"

"25, 24, 23, 22, 21. . ." Lucy squealed as she brushed her hair, grabbed a hair tie, and shoved her phone in her pocket. She shoved her little feet into socks as Natsu counted down to 10.

She grabbed her sneakers and started to tie them as he ended up on 5. "Just 10 more seconds!"

"Nope, 0!" He said picking her up on the floor. "Waaait! My left shoe!"

"Urgh." Natsu groaned as she set her down, letting her take her shoe and put it on. "Damn Natsu . . ." She muttered, tying her shoe lace. "What takes you so long?"

"I was done!"

"Whatever, now hurry up." Lucy glared at him, tying her shoe lace and standing back up. "I'm done now, happy?"

"Yes, now come on!" He grabbed her hand, dragging her to his house. "And where to?" She asked, following him out.

"To my house! I told you I'll cook you dinner." He smirked, proudly. "Natsu, I don't want to die today, I'm sorry." Natsu shot her a look as their walking becomes a normal pace. "Lucy, I can cook, if you didn't know."

"Oh, haha. Last time you cooked, you almost burned my house down!"

"Well, that was when you were helping me! Alone, I'm awesome!"

"I wish I can believe that." She rolled her eyes in disbelief. "You wanna bet?"

"Anything you wish." Lucy smirked now standing in front of him, her hands on her hips confidently. Natsu grinned, holding his hand out. "You'll do what I wish for a month."

"Week,"

"2 weeks."

"1 week and a half."

"3 weeks."

"2 weeks then!"

"Fine."

"Deal." And with that, the two shook hands. "Prepare to lose Luce." Natsu smirked as they started to walk towards his house once more.

Lucy shrugged, keeping her smug smile on her face. "I should be the one telling you that."

"In your dreams."

"But I'm dreaming right now."

"And why is that, Mr. Pinky?" Natsu smiled as he looked at her. "Because, I'm able to spend time with the girl that's most precious towards me." Lucy looked at him with wide eyes, a small pink blush coating her cheeks.

He grinned at her, making her blush deepen. He stopped in front of a house, staring at her with a weird look on his face. "Stop staring at me,"

"What is with you today?"

"What do you mean?" Lucy sighed, crossing her arms. "You've been very cheesy today, like you're flirting with m –", "Whoa, whoa, whoa. _Me?_ _Flirt?_" He snorted as he interrupted her.

"Luce, come on, you know me better than that." Lucy raised a brow looking at him.

"Oh just forget it, I'm hungry so hurry up and make me some food!"

"You got it!"

* * *

Natsu set down a bowl of cereal right in front of Lucy, grinning. "Bon appetite!" Lucy silently stared at the bowl of cereal in disbelief.

"_This_ is what you call dinner?"

"Well, yeah."

"Idiot!" She shouted making him jump. "This isn't dinner! It's basically breakfast!" Natsu crossed his arms over his chest, scoffing.

"Oh yeah? Let's see you try!"

"I will!" Lucy growled standing up and grabbing an apron. Natsu watched as Lucy took pans and plates out, cooking dinner for the pink haired boy who challenged her.

When she finished, she dumped a plate of Omelet rice in front of him, smirking proudly. "Now _that's_ what you call dinner!" She snapped.

"Oh, thanks for the meal!" Natsu smirked back as he dug in. Suddenly Lucy's eyes got wide as she gasped. Natsu watched her out of the corner of his eyes, smirking.

"Y – You little devil!" She shouted pointing at him. He shrugged, swallowing the food.

"What did I do?"

"You little -! You tricked me onto making you dinner!" She barked, planting her hands on her hips. Natsu shrugged. "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't."

"Urgh! I should have known!" Lucy face palmed herself. "Well, the food is great." She snapped her attention to him, grabbing the plate from him.

"Since _I_ made this, _I _get to eat it. Not you." Natsu watched in disbelief as Lucy started to eat his food.

"W – Wha – you made that for me!"

"I never said that."

"B – But, what about my share?"

"Go make your own." Natsu glared as he grabbed the plate and starting eating it whole. "N – Natsu!" Lucy shrieked as she grabbed the plate.

The two started pulling back and forth until on hand slipped, causing the plate to fall to the floor, shattering the glass into pieces.

Natsu and Lucy quickly exchanged looks before looking back at the shattered pieces on the floor.

"Natsu-Nii? What was that soun-" Wendy started as she came in but soon stopped as she saw the two teens looking back at her with a crazed look. She slowly backed out of the kitchen, leaving the two along again.

"Look what you did!" Lucy finally snapped. "Me? You're the one who kept pulling!"

"It's _my_ food!"

"Well you made it for _me!_"

"Clean it up!"

"Why don't _you_ clean it up?"

"Cause it made this mess!"

"BOTH OF YOU CLEAN IT UP." Lucy and Natsu flinched as they heard the screech of a familiar lady. They slowly turned to see Natsu's mother, Grandine standing by the door with an angered expression.

"M – mom, you're home. . ."

"H – Hello Mrs. Dragneel."

"I expect _both_ of you to clean this up before I come back!" She snapped before turning away and disappearing.

Natsu and Lucy exchanged glances again before diving to clean the glass that was all on the floor.


	7. Chapter 7

**OMG, I really need to update. Well, I'll try so today since I've gotten myself a cold in the summer, and I SHALL UPDATE EVERYTHING. Well, try. xD  
Sorry for the long wait, here you go. :D**

* * *

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

_"I expect__both__of you to clean this up before I come back!" She snapped before turning away and disappearing._

_Natsu and Lucy exchanged glances again before diving to clean the glass that was all on the floor._

* * *

Lucy yawned as she sat up on her pink bed, stretching her limps. She blinked couple of times and rubbed her eyes, feeling a bit dizzy since she's just woken up.

It was a fresh new day, and a weekend to top it off. Lucy smiled real big as she stood up and stretched once more.

Today was, her best friend, Levy Mcgarden's birthday party. She was excited to go since basically every one of her friends is going.

Lucy hopped out of her bed as she got up to get ready.

She needed to go shopping for her friend's birthday and then she needs to do some grocery shopping.

Lucy went to her bathroom as she took a shower. Minutes later she came out; wrapping a towel around her body and then going off to blow dry her hair and brush her teeth.

As Lucy gotten all those done, she stepped out of her bathroom to get dressed. She decided she'll wear some sort of dress for tonight, just to look beautiful for her best friend's birthday party.

As Lucy gotten dressed, she grabbed her purse and walked out the door, ready to go do some shopping.

~**X**~

"Hey, Isn't that Lucy?"

"Huh, where?" The pink haired male turned in all directions as he looked for the blonde female. The jet black haired male face-palmed as he grabbed his shoulders and spun him around where the blonde was heading into.

"See, she just walked into that store." The male pointed towards the store. Natsu stared at the place till he dashed into the place, leaving the male alone.

"What the – Natsu get back here! We need to go look for a present for Levy!" He shouted, running after him.

Natsu ran inside the place as he looked around for the beautiful blonde he just saw walking in here. He saw her looking at something on shelf and so, he walked towards her, leaning against the shelf he smirked. "Hey Miss, do you have the time?"

"Oh yes, it's 11:26. . . Natsu?" Lucy said as she turned around to face the man who asked for the time. Natsu grinned widely as he flung himself towards her.

"LUUCY!" He shouted as she stumbled back. "H – Hey, what are you doing here?" She asked as she patted his shoulder.

"I was looking for a present for Levy with Stripper boy." Natsu said as he held her tight. "Gray's also here? And can you let me go now?"

"Hmm, no thanks."

"Natsu let me go! I need to look for a present."

"Oh! Let's all three of us do some shopping together!"

"There you are you damn pink haired lover boy! I was looking all around for you!" Gray yelled as he popped out. "Gray!"

"So what, Ice boy." Natsu stuck his tongue out as he showed his back towards him, hugging Lucy tighter.

Lucy sighed as she stomped on Natsu's foot making him yelp and let Lucy go, stumbling backwards her hit the shelf and broke a couple cups.

Lucy's eyes widen as Gray looked at Natsu with a scold on his face. "That's what you get you flame head!"

"What'd you call me, you ice princess?"

"Gray, Natsu!"

"What?" Lucy grabbed both of their arms as she yanked them away from the broken glass that was on the floor, quickly leaving before she's forced to pay for all of them.

Lucy exited out of the store with the two idiots as she saw somebody checking the corner they were just in, curious on what that sound was.

Lucy sighed as she walked away far enough as she couldn't see the store.

As they stood in front of a coffee shop, Lucy turned around and started to scold them. "How could you do that you stupid idiots?" She hissed.

Gray and Natsu both jumped, holding each other. They both thought Lucy was equally was scary as Erza when she's mad.

She's like Erza the second, and they didn't even like the first.

"First of you hug me and don't let go when I tell you to," – shoots a glare in Natsu's direction – "then you suddenly come and start yelling," – glares at Gray – "Then you break glass and now we had to run away!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, _I_ didn't break the glass. _You_ stomped on my foot making me stumble back so it's practically your fault." Natsu stated earning another glare from her. "O – Or, I broke it, either way I'm okay with it!" Natsu squealed, hiding behind a something. Lucy sighed as she covered her forehead with her palm, tying to think of what to get Levy now since that store had exactly what she wanted. "What are you planning on getting Levy, Gray?"

"Well, a book. Since she loves reading."

"You, Natsu?"

"Well, I was thinking about getting this pen that has all the colors of the rainbow and it's sparkly in the inside," Natsu said as he kept describing it in the most childish manner.

Lucy sighed as she tuning out Natsu's voice. What did Levy wanted the most? What does she like the most? Lucy groaned, trying to think of things to buy her.

Levy isn't really a fan of clothes, and she owns most of the books in every library around, Levy don't like toys much, nor did she like shoes.

"What should I buy her?"

"What were you normally going to buy her?"

"Well, she wanted this glass carving of this horse but then _Natsu_ had to break it." Lucy shot Natsu another glare, making him look away.

"Alright, we'll think of something. For now, let's go around the place and look for some stuff, then maybe, you'll find what you want to buy her." Gray suggested.

Lucy nodded as she turned her heel, walking in a random direction with the two idiots following behind her.

* * *

"Holy crap, it's almost 5 and I haven't even gotten a birthday present for Levy-Chan!" Lucy shrieked as she arrived home with Natsu. Natsu plopped on her couch, sighing.

"Oh don't worry, she won't even notice, she'll be too busy with the whole party and Gajeel." Natsu said as he snuggled a pillow.

"Then why did you buy her a present?"

"Cause she's been always barrowing pens from me and I got annoyed."

"Naatsu . . . help mee."

"Awwh, you're so cute."

"Don't call me cute!" Lucy hissed making Natsu squeal and hide behind the pillow. "Scary! You're scary!"

"Shut up and help me you little pink haired idiot!" Lucy shouted as she pointed a finger at his direction. "What are you even doing in my house?" Lucy asked as she now noticed his presence in her house.

Natsu shrugged as he lied on his side, using his arm to support his head. "I don't know I wanted to show up at the party with you."

"Why?"

"Cause I like walking into parties with you," Natsu said in a mocking tone. Lucy scolded while Natsu rolled his eyes.

"Hurry up and get dressed, we need to make it there before ice boy and water girl does first." Natsu said as he leaned against the sofa.

"Stop calling Juvia and Gray ice boy and Water girl." Lucy said as she went into the kitchen looking for something to drink.

"Well Juvia loves water, always is around water and Gray is always eating ice-related stuff so why not I call him that?"

"How would you like it if I called you fire boy, or dragon boy?"

"I would love it!" Natsu shouted, earning a face-palm from Lucy. "That wasn't the reaction I was hoping for. . ." Natsu grinned at her as he clicked on the TV, focusing his attention on the tiny black screen.

Lucy watched him for a moment before turning her heel and going to her room to change. Sometimes, she enjoyed Natsu's company; he always made her feel so not lonely.

As Lucy gotten dressed into her blue dress, she thought about every single thing Levy has told her she liked or wanted.

But none has gotten through her head. She _was_ her best friend after all, why can't she think of anything to give her?

After Lucy has gotten dressed she came out of her room dressed in her blue party dress. She walked into her living room to see Natsu lying on her couch in the most uncomfortable position, sleeping.

Lucy sighed and rolled her eyes, walking towards the couch. She bent down in front of him, watching the boy sleep. He looked really childish and cute, so cute Lucy just wanted to pinch his cheeks and kiss him all over.

She smiled and planted a small kiss on his cheek. Suddenly her eyes widen as she realized what she's just done.

'_Did I . . . did I just kiss Natsu?' _She thought in horror. She quickly shook the thought of her head as she shook Natsu awake.

"Hey Natsu, you should wake up now."

"5 more minutes. . ."

"But we need to head to Levy's, it's almost 6." Natsu groaned as he turned his body so his head is dangling from the edge and his body's on the couch.

Lucy looked at him weirdly while Natsu stared at her. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

"Yes, a lot of things."

"Like what?"

"This," Natsu said as he wiped the blush off Lucy's cheeks. "And this," He said smudging her eye liner and mascara, "Hey -!", "And also this," Natsu wiped the lip-gloss off her pretty lips. "Natsu!" Lucy pulled away from him, her makeup all ruined.

"It took me 30 minutes to do all this! Now look what you did!"

"You don't need to wear makeup."

"Yes I do, now excuse me while I go wash it off and put a new coat on." Lucy huffed, stomping away.

"You don't need makeup because you're already beautiful." Natsu said as Lucy walked away.

Noticing that Lucy didn't come back or comment, he thought she didn't hear so he sighed and sat up, ruffling his hair. "Idiot Lucy,"

* * *

Levy Mcgarden has just finished decorating her house for the party and the doorbell rang. Levy smiled brightly as she opened her door.

"Happy birthday, Levy-Chan!" Lucy shouted as she ran to give her a hug. "Yo, Levy." Natsu grinned as he waved. "Lu-Chan! Natsu!"

"Ooh, food!" Natsu shouted running inside and going to the snack table. "Hey, Natsu! Don't eat everything, okay?"

"Sure, sure."

"Oh, Lu-Chan, what is that?" Levy asked, pointing at the small coffee cup she held. "Oh, it's minty Chocó." Lucy said as she held it up. "Can I have it?"

"Oh sure, think of it was a birthday present."

"Yay! Best birthday present ever!" Levy shouted as she grabbed the cup and walked towards the snack table. Lucy stood there as she just realized something.

Levy always loved Mint Chocó coffee, she always asks for it, she buys it, and now she gives it to her and its most amazing gift she's ever received.

Lucy face-palmed as she groaned. "Why am I so stupid?"

"Maybe cause Natsu's rubbing off on you." Levy said, coming back and sipping on her coffee. "Hey, I heard that!" Natsu shouted across the room, glaring at Levy.

Levy smiled sheepish as she turned back towards Lucy. "Where's Gajeel?" Lucy asked. Levy shrugged, looking at the time.

"He said he'll be a bit late." Lucy nodded, looking around the place.

Suddenly the door bell rang again and Lucy went towards Natsu so Levy can greet the guest. "Hey Natsu,"

"Yo, Luce."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?" Natsu asked as he swallowed his food and focused his attention on Lucy. Lucy blushed a bit, feeling a bit embarrassed,

"You see . . . I sort of like Yo –", "LUUCY!" Lisanna shouted as she jumped on Lucy's back.

Lucy stumbled back as she fell on the floor with Lisanna crying on her shoulder. "I need your help, ASAP!"

"Uhm, sure."

"Great! Now come here," Lisanna stood up and took Lucy's hand, dragging her away. Lucy frowned as she mouthed an apology to Natsu who stood there dumb founded.

'_Like yo? You? Me? Does she like me? Or is it Yono? Yoshiro? Yoke? Who?'_ Natsu thought as he continued to pick out YO names in the school.

"Yo, pinky." Gray said as he came next to Natsu. Natsu turned towards Gray and grabbed his shoulders,

"Gray! Whose name starts with YO in our school?" Natsu asked eagerly, looking a bit crazed. '_Did he just call me by my name?_'

"Quick!"

"Why?"

"Lucy likes some guy that starts with a YO!"

"How do you know that?" Gray asked; his eyebrows knitted together. As far as he knows, Lucy doesn't like anyone but Natsu. It was pretty obvious anyways. "Well she told me."

"She told you the guy's name starts with a YO?" Gray asked, now more confused.

"No, she said something like,"I sort of like yo –"then stopped talking! Who do you think it is?" Gray relaxed as he looked at Natsu as if he has two heads. "Were you born this stupid?"

"What!"

"Look, idiot, she was talking about you." Gray said, shrugging his arms off him. Natsu looked at Gray with a glare.

"Don't joke about that!" He hated when people joked about him and Lucy since he has deep feelings for her but most people don't know that.

Gray rolled his eyes, putting a hand on his shoulders. "Look, I know Lucy likes you since she told me,"

"She _told_ you?" Natsu asked, knitting his eyebrows together. "Well, not directly, but, can't you notice she likes you?" Gray asked, frustrated on explaining this to the densest person he knows.

Normally if he explains this to someone else they'll understand but this is _Natsu _we're talking about.

"No she doesn't." Natsu argued making Gray angry. "You know what, I'm done. Do what you like!"

"But wait, I need your help!"

"Fuck it, do it yourself you brainless idiot!" He yelled, stomping away. Natsu groaned as he wanted to slam his head against something to think.

"Like me? No way! Lucy doesn't like me, she probably likes someone else." Natsu said to himself, pulling on his pink locks. But if Lucy really _did_ like him, he'll probably be the happiest man on earth.

He was going to ask her later, when around the time where everyone is leaving.

Or when she's alone. That'll be perfect. Natsu grinned to himself as he thought of the perfect way to say it to her.

'_Lucy, I hope you like me. Or else I'll be kicking somebody's ass._'

* * *

**Omg, this chapter is shit. D;**

**Anyways, hope you liked. Thanks for reading and please review. **


	8. Chapter 8

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

_Or when she's alone. That'll be perfect. Natsu grinned to himself as he thought of the perfect way to say it to her._

'Lucy, I hope you like me. Or else I'll be kicking somebody's ass.'

* * *

Natsu kept staring at Lucy as he sipped his fruit punch, trying to find a time to find her by herself. But never was Lucy alone, everyone would keep just talking to her which annoyed Natsu.

He leaned against the wall by the corner, staring intensely at Lucy who happily chatted with her girl-friends.

Why Lucy was loved so much? She was a perfect friend and perfect girl.

Who wouldn't want that? Idiots, is what Natsu would say. Idiots who can't tell the difference between perfect and imperfect.

Natsu started to sip on his drink again till he felt a smack on his back; spitting his drink out he turned around furious. "You fuc –"Natsu started but stopped talking when he saw the blonde he was daydreaming about.

"You okay?" She asked making Natsu thank the heavens he didn't curse or punch the daylights out of her. He completely zoned out and didn't even see her come to him or leave the spot she was at.

"Natsu?" Lucy's voiced made him snap out of it, never realizing he zoned out again. He looked at her face to see a worried expression crossing her beautiful face. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking about something."

"Oh, about what?"

"Abooout. . . Food." Natsu said as he saw the food on the snack table. Lucy rolled her eyes, planting her hands on her hips.

"Honestly, how do you not gain weight when you eat that much?" She sighed, clearly jealous of his metabolism. Natsu shrugged, not even knowing himself how.

"Anyways, I heard from Gray you wanted to talk to me?" She said, smiling towards his direction. Natsu perked up looking at her curiously.

He made a mental note to go punch Gray for doing that without his permission, but he did need to talk to her, maybe he'll give him a 'thank-you-punch'. Yeah, that's about right. A thank-you-punch.

"Natsu, seriously, are you okay?" Lucy's voice interrupted his thoughts again. "Yeah, of course!"

"What are you thinking about so much anyways? This isn't like you."

"Hey . . . Can I talk to you for a minute, alone?"

"Sure." Lucy said as she walked towards the balcony with Natsu following. He's going to say it, just ask. Don't get nervous, just ask.

Natsu took a deep breath as Lucy faced him, leaning against the railing. "Do you like me?" He asked quickly.

Lucy raised a brow as she didn't even understand a word he said. "What?"

"Do you or not?"

"Do I what?"

"You know, like me?" Natsu asked, feeling a bit hot. He watched as Lucy's eyes widen and her cheeks turn a color he's never seen before.

He thought she looked pretty cute. "W – W – What are you saying?" She stuttered feeling embarrassed.

She thought he'll just say something idiotic like he normally will but when he asked that question, it caught her off guard.

Why would the most densest and unromantic guy in the whole world ask a question like, "Do you like me?" Natsu is definitely sick, or maybe yet drunk. Maybe Levy identically brought some alcohol out without realizing it and Natsu drank some making him like this.

"Crap!" Lucy said to herself startling Natsu. "What?"

"Oh nothing . . . and where'd you hear that from?"

"Heard what?"

"That I like you."

"Well when you were telling me – whoa . . . wait. You like me?" Natsu asked, realizing she just admitted that she did.

Lucy's face became a new shade of pink as she looked away. "M – Maybe," Natsu stared at her for a second before smirking. "I knew my sexiness affected you."

"Wait, what?"

"Don't worry Luce, I like you too." He grinned, swinging an arm around her shoulder. "After all, I am your husband." Lucy glared at him, pushing him away from her.

"No, Natsu, you think you like me because of that stupid project but _I_ like you for _you_ not because of that stupid project! I knew I shouldn't have confessed to you, I end up getting rejected by the only guy I like, thanks a lot, Natsu." Lucy spat, turning away towards the door.

"No! Lucy, you got it all wrong!" He shouted as he reached out for her. Lucy turned around looking at him, "What do you mean I got it all wrong? That's true, isn't it?"

Natsu looked at her to see tears in her eyes; he felt like his heart broke into millions of pieces.

"I – I don't like you because of the stupid project, it's just that I . . . I don't know how to explain it."

"Whatever, I'm done Natsu," Lucy turned away, walking away from him. Natsu mentally slapped himself; he didn't imagine his confession to turn out this way.

He never thought it'll turn out this way, it never happens like this in movies. Natsu sat down on the chair and covered his face with his hands.

"Good job, Dragneel." He muttered to himself.

* * *

-LUCY'S P.O.V-

I can't believe it. I shouldn't have even told him I liked him, now because of my stupid mind, I ruined out friendship. He won't even talk to me or look at me anymore, it'll be all awkward and it's all because of me!

What about that damn project? What do I have to tell the teacher? '_Natsu doesn't like me so we can't do that project'_?

This stuff never happens in movies, I know that. The other best friend always likes her back. It _always_ happens but then when I try it out, it blows.

I'm so screwed, now I'm walking home in the dark by myself with tears in my eyes because I couldn't just wait till the party ended.

I'm a bit scared, its dark outside and Levy's neighborhood isn't really a safe one. I heard there's a lot of robberies and gunshots going on.

I shivered as I walked down the street towards my neighborhood. I wonder how everybody else is doing; I just stormed out ignoring mostly everyone who asked what was wrong.

I wonder what Natsu is doing; maybe he's already forgotten about me and is having a blast at Levy's party? Or maybe getting beaten up by Gray for making me cry.

I wished I stayed, this is hell. Why is it so cold tonight? Isn't it supposed to be spring?

As I was walking I heard footsteps behind me and I froze. Who the hell is following me? Is it some rapist?

Holy mother of god, I don't want my first to be somebody who raped me in the streets! I walked faster and the footsteps got louder and closer till the point I started to sprint.

I didn't care if I was wearing heels that could possibly break my ankles; all I cared about was getting the hell out of there.

Once I saw my house, I smiled widely. Thank god I was about to make it out alive and safe, but the next thing I knew was, I tripped.

I quickly turned around to see if anybody was still following me, but there was nobody there. Instead I saw a figure running towards me with a scarf around his neck.

When he got closer, I noticed it was my idiot of a best friend, Natsu Dragneel.

Damn it, why did it have to be him? Why couldn't it be somebody else? Then again, I'm kind of grateful. If it was somebody I didn't know, I would have been screwed.

"Lucy! Are you okay?" He asked as he approached me. I rolled my eyes and grabbed his outstretched hand, why wouldn't I be?

Then I felt a sharp pain around my ankle and I sat back down yelping. His eyes widen at my pained face and he sat down, right in front of me.

What is he doing? "Lucy, I'm sorry." My eyes widen at the sudden apology and I opened my mouth to say something but he stopped me. "I like you, not because of that project, I like you for you. Like you said, it was just being idiotic. I really do, it's just, I don't know how to do this _'oh I like you_' stuff." He confessed.

I was dumbfounded, did he actually say all those things or is he shitting me? "Uhm – "He stopped me again, covering my mouth with his hand.

"Let me finish," He said. I sighed and looked at him letting him finish. But then, my butt felt cold and my ankle burned.

Maybe I should tell him we're still outside and we should talk at my house before anything else happens. "Na –", "Lucy let me finish."

"But Nats –", "Lucy I –", "Let's talk at my house!" I shouted. Natsu looked at me for a second before grabbing me and lifting me up in his arms.

I could feel my cheeks turning a slight pink. He carried me home in silence and I had to admit, it was awkward as hell.

I wonder if we're still going to be friend after this, after all, he did say he liked me too. But maybe as friends? Urgh, fuck this all.

"Lucy," Natsu's voice interrupted my thoughts and I noticed we were already inside my house.

He had an ice pack on my ankle and a worried expression on his face. Did he notice I twisted my ankle also?

I looked at him, raising an eyebrow, why does he look so worried? "Why do you look so worried?"

"I've been calling you for a while now, are you okay?"

"Oh, sorry, I was zoning out." I said as I shook my head, trying to get a hold of myself. "Now as I was saying earlier." He paused looking at my face to see any reaction but I just stared back at him with a straight face.

I just don't need to cry, and then I'll be alright. "Look Lucy, I like you too, just how you like me," Okay, I knew that, what does that mean then? "I know, you told me."

"So what now then? Do you want to be mine?" I blushed at the thought of that, what does he mean by that? "E – Eh?"

"Be mine Luce, be my girlfriend. I know I'm an idiot and I don't know how all this stuff works out but I promise I'll protect you and make you happy." He said making me smile widely.

Sometimes he had his ways with words and it just made me smile. "Okay, I'll love that," I admitted, feeling something burn inside my chest.

He was so sweet; it just made me want to hug him to death. "Now what?" Natsu asked me after a couple moments of silence and smiling at each other.

I blinked and cleared my throat, blushing a bit. Are we supposed to kiss now? I think that's what we're supposed to do.

"Uhm . . . I don't know . . . Kiss?" I said awkwardly, trying not to make it _too_ awkward. And for the first time ever, I saw Natsu Dragneel blush. His cheeks were red and his eyes went wide, he's so cute!

I had to hold back my squeal. "S – Sure?" He stuttered making it worse. I giggled and leaned forward, waiting for his lips to touch mine.

I never kissed anybody before but I doubt Natsu has to so it wouldn't matter, right? I watched as he slowly leaned towards me, his lips inched from mine.

As soon as I felt them on mine, it disappeared so quickly. My bedroom door burst open and Gray came flying in the room with the rest of the party crew.

"Lucy! Are you alright?" Somebody asked; I recognized that voice all right. It was Erza, of course!

I felt anger building up inside me as my friends came filing into my room without permission and ruining this perfect moment with Natsu, my new boyfriend. The next thing I knew was, I was screaming.

"ALL OF YOU GET THE FUCK OUT!"


	9. Chapter 9

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

_I felt anger building up inside me as my friends came filing into my room without permission and ruining this perfect moment with Natsu, my new boyfriend. The next thing I knew was, I was screaming._

_"ALL OF YOU GET THE FUCK OUT!"_

* * *

-4 YEARS LATER-

Lucy's heart was pounding in her chest as her palms got sweaty and her forehead got moist over the event that was making her almost jump out of her seat.

"Lucy, calm down," Mirajane laughed as she pats Lucy's shoulder, smiling sweetly. "Mirajane is right, Lu-Chan, you should be all happy!" Levy said, smiling widely towards her best friend.

"B – But, I – I –"Lucy stuttered her eyes wide and body trembling slightly. She was so nervous that she felt like her heart was going to jump right out of her chest and walk away leaving her dead.

"Lucy, calm down, you're sweating like a pig." Erza said, handing her a handkerchief.

Lucy whipped her forehead, biting down on her bottom lip which was glossed with lip-gloss and shine.

"I'm just so nervous, I never been so nervous in my whole life!" Lucy said, chewing on the inside of her cheek. She just wanted to go sit in a corner and pull on her hair but her hair was so perfectly made she's going to regret it if she even touched her perfectly tied up hair.

"Don't worry Lucy, now hurry up and gather up your feelings, it's time,"

"Oh please no, just a couple more hours!"

"Lu-Chan, it won't be that bad, now come now!" Levy smiled, grabbing Lucy's arm and bringing her to the door.

"No, somebody, help!" Lucy shouted as she was out the door and in front of hundreds of people she knew and didn't know.

She gulped, frozen in spot not knowing what to do. She saw her friends all the way up front, smiling at her. She felt confident build up inside her as she focused her attention on her friends and not at the others who were staring at her.

She looked down the aisle and saw Natsu, grinning widely at her, giving her the thumbs up.

She sighed in relief and smile back, walking down the carpet slowly so she doesn't trip nor she doesn't go too fast.

She just kept her eyes on Natsu, somebody who knows that could give her courage on something big as this.

As she made it down, Natsu grabbed her hand, smiling widely at her. "You look beautiful," Natsu whispered, eyes never leaving hers.

Lucy blushed a bit, staring into his eyes while giving his hands a squeeze. "And you look so handsome," They both faced the preacher, hold each other hands.

"We all are gathered here today to witness the love of this woman, Lucy Heartfillia, and this man, Natsu Dragneel. We will now begin the wedding."

* * *

-7 YEARS LATER-

"Momma, Momma!" A pink haired girl shouted, jumping up and down on the bed screaming for her mother's attention.

Lucy groaned, turning to her back to rub her eyes and look at her hyperactive daughter that was awake so early on a Monday.

"Y – Yes sweetheart?" Lucy yawned, trying to focus her attention on her lovely daughter. "I start school today, get up! Get up!" She started to whine pushing and pulling on her arm, bouncing up and down on the spot.

Lucy sighed and sat up, grabbing her daughter by the shoulders.

"Sweetie, school doesn't start for another 3 hours," She said, maintaining eye contact. She frowned, sadness washing over her.

She pulled away from her mother and got on top of her father, bouncing on top of him. "Papa! Papa! Wake up!" She shouted, shaking him.

Natsu groaned, and buried his head into his pillow. "Honey, I think you should leave your father alone, he came home late last night and slept late too," Lucy frowned as Natsu didn't even open his eyes to look at his daughter or Lucy.

Her daughter pouted again and got under the covers, between the two as she lied down. "Fine then!" She pouted as she pulled the blankets up to her face.

Lucy sighed and lied back down, wrapping an arm around her.

"Don't worry, momma and papa will get you to school on time," She kissed her cheek making the small girl squirm in her arms.

Natsu instantly put his arm over his daughter and put his hand on Lucy's waists, pulling them closer to him.

"You two are so loud in the morning." He mumbled causing the little girl to protest and pout cutely. Lucy smile and put a hand on Natsu's cheek, causing his eyes to flutter open.

"Morning love," She whispered. Natsu grinned and kissed her hand, closing his eyes again. "Papa, remember I start school today?" The little girl said, excitement washing over her now.

Natsu nodded his head, looking down at his daughter.

"Of course my dear Nashi, but if you be a good girl and sleep for a bit Momma and papa will have a surprise for you later." Natsu winked making Lucy look at him with wide eyes while Nashi gasped and quickly closed her eyes, trying to fall asleep again.

"Natsu but –", "Don't worry, I got this under control. Sleep some more, beautiful," Lucy blushed a bit and nodded, closing her eyes again.

She'll trust him this time.

~**X**~

"Momma's what?" The little girl squeaked as she had her backpack strapped to her back while she wore a blue little floral dress with matching shoes.

Her pink hair tied into braids with small bows in her hair making her look extra cuter.

Natsu scratched the back of his head, shrugging nonchalantly. "Err, momma is pregnant." He explained again making Nashi tilt her head sideways confused.

"Pregnut?" She asked, trying to think of what that meant.

Lucy sighed as she overheard their conversation from where she was cooking her and Natsu's breakfast, ready to eat it when Natsu comes back from dropping her off at school.

"No, _Pregnant_. It means she's going to have your little brother or sister growing inside her for a while before he finally comes out and grows up to be like your papa."

"So momma going to become all round and fat like Auntie Erza?"

"Yep!" Natsu said, chuckling at his daughter's explanation. She could be so cute sometimes. "So, I'll have a little brother or sister?" She asked, her lips curving to a smile while her big brown orbs twinkled in excitement.

Natsu nodded also grinning making the little girl bounce up and down cheering loudly.

"Momma, hurry up and get fat so I could play with my little brother or sister!" Nashi shouted, running up to her mother and tugging on her pajama pants.

Lucy sweat dropped, squatting down to her size. "It takes time, Nashi. 9 months so be patient, okay?" Nashi frowned for a split second before grinning again, nodding.

"Okay momma! Now papa and I will leave for school, you stay here and take care of my brother." Nashi said, putting her small hand on Lucy's stomach.

"Brother?" Lucy asked, smiling at her daughter. Nashi nodded, smiling back. "I want to have a brother, and if I don't like him, we can exchange him for a sister then," Nashi said making Natsu laugh and pick her up.

"That's not how it works kiddo, but if you insist on a sister after a brother, I'll gladly apply," Natsu smirked causing Lucy to blush and scold him.

"Bye momma, see you later!" Nashi shouted waving at her while Natsu carried her out. "Bye sweetheart, be careful!"

"Bye Luce, I'll be back soon. Keep the food warm,"

"Oh I'll keep them warm all right,"

* * *

-11 YEARS LATER-

A beautiful pink haired teen smiled widely as she bounced up to her mother and father, happy to tell them news she had in mind.

Her 14 year old brother sat with them while her 10 year old sister was in her room, talking with friends and doing homework. Hopefully they were going to take this well.

"Hey mom, dad?" Nashi said, stepping into the room with a sweet smile on her face. "Nashi, you're home early." Lucy said as she looked at the clock to see it's only 4.

Nashi smiled and nodded, looking at her father who looked at her curiously. "Guess what?" She asked, looking all innocent. "What is it, dear?"

"I'm pregnant!"

"What!" Natsu shouted right after he heard the words come out of his daughter's mouth.

"You're only 17 years old, who is this bastard who got your pregnant?" Natsu growled, standing up on his feet. "It was Luke Redfox; oh he's such a sweetheart!" Nashi sighed making Natsu's and Lucy's eyes widen, looking at each other.

Redfox? Holy shit, Gajeel's and Levy's son got their kid knocked up.

"I'm going to talk to that metal face; no daughter of mine will be pregnant with their goddamn son!"

* * *

-18 YEARS LATER-

Natsu held his wife's hand in his, squeezing it slightly while he had a weak smile on his face. He couldn't believe the most important woman in his life was on her death bed.

She hasn't even reached the age 60 yet and she was already dying.

They even promised they'll live together till maybe around their 90's and even watch their grandchildren grow up and have kids but looks like Natsu might be the only one witnessing it.

"It'll be okay, Lucy." Natsu whispered, kissing the back of her hand making Lucy smile weakly at him. They both knew it wasn't okay but all they needed to wish it will be. "It's not okay . . ."

"No, Lucy it is, just keep fighting, I promise, it'll be okay."

"I think my time is limited in this world, I won't be here long."

"No, Lucy, don't say that, please." Natsu begged, squeezing her hand tighter, tears fighting their way to his eyes.

He didn't want her saying this nor watch her leave his side. They promised they'll always be together, forever. Lucy squeezed his and smiled at him while Natsu lowered his head and let his tears fall.

Why did his kids have to be so far away from them now? They've informed their kids when Lucy was charged into this hospital but they were so far away, it'll take hours to be here and by the time they're here, Lucy might be gone.

"Natsu, look at me." Natsu lifted his head after a moment of hesitation and looked at his wife's still beautiful face. "Tell Nashi, Leo, and Luna I love them all,"

"No, Lucy, please don't do this to me,"

"And remind yourself I love you so much also."

"Stop talking Lucy, please!" Natsu begged, more tears falling from his eyes. Lucy's smile vanished from her face as tears started to fall out of her eyes.

She didn't want to die; she wanted to stay with her family till the end. She wanted to see her grandkids grow up and watch them get married and have kids. She wanted to stay by her husband's side by the time they were all old and wrinkly.

"I – I don't want to die Natsu." Lucy cried, causing Natsu to hug her tight, soothing her. "P – Please, take care of yourself and the kids don't do anything ridiculous, alright?" Lucy choked out making Natsu sob even harder.

"I don't even think I can live life without you."

"You can, I believe in you. I love you,"

"I love you too." And with that, they both sobbed and held each other in their arms, saying I love you to each other over and over again.

That night when Natsu has left to get some pain medicine for Lucy he came back to see Lucy has already passed away.

He cried, screamed, raged, and eventually broke.

That night when he was going to bed, he had a heart attack and died, following after Lucy in the afterlife.

Death cannot even separate True love.

* * *

**The end.**

**I didn't really know how to end it and bleh, so I started to do this. Hope it wasn't too sad for you, it was for me. I was practically sobbing while writing this. ;_;  
thank you for reading and supporting me all the way till the end. Thanks for reading and please review!**


End file.
